


Please

by We_Stan_Julian_Devorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Julian Devorak, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Julian Devorak's Route, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sub Julian Devorak, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Stan_Julian_Devorak/pseuds/We_Stan_Julian_Devorak
Summary: Julian had lured you into the bedroom earlier that night - eyes hungry and something else particuluarly inviting. You’ve decided to give him what he wants but not after a torturous ride from start to finish.





	Please

“O-oh!~ Please-please keep going~ ha-ha. Oh God! I’m s-so close, I can’t- I can’t take it please~ oh fuck!”

Panting he thrust his hips upwards in an attempt to match the rhythm of the machine. It was doing exactly as you had intended after doing significant research after Julian had presented the idea to you.

He was often like that - presenting new things for you both to try and of course you were both open to it however it would only be possible after you two had done some well thought out research on said toy.

A cacophony of moans erupted from his throat, pants rushed as he inhaled deeply to steady the erratic beating of his heart to only stutter out the exhales. You had to resist the urge to place more marks on his chest, the porcelain skin littered with purple bruises and light bite marks. 

This one, was an investment well made.

On his knees in front of the bed, arms pulled upwards by rope - taut and red. Fingers flexing and unflexing as the machine at his cock pumped him at an erratic pace.

Auburn hair matted with sweat and the bright flush of red on his cheeks partially hidden by a blindfold, lips swollen by kisses and neck littered with darkening hickies and bites that would last him a few days. 

“Please! Please may I cum? Oh God!~” he swallowed roughly and tilted his head back, his neck exposed to you as a moan spilled from his lips again. His thighs trembling as he held off his release, the machine only continued its onslaught of pleasure, making it harder for Julian to form cohesive sentences.

“Mmmm-ahh!! Please! Oh God!” He slurred. The machine flicked off with a quiet hum and he gasped at the loss of pleasure, his cock twitching inside the machine as he held off for the third time that night. He thrust up into the machine but with no movement from the device he settled back on his haunches, a whine and a quiet ‘Fuck’ resonated from his throat.

He sniffled and came down from his high, bowing his head submissively before you. The muscles in his back twitching, flexing and unflexing. He rolled his shoulders back as the pleasure diminished, his hand holding the rope let go and dangled defeated above his head.

“Ilya,” he looks up to where you had been the whole night, at the edge of the bed looking down at him “do you want to cum?” 

You smirked to yourself, knowing he was desperate to do just that. Even after all his begging and pleading you still wouldn’t let him, you had plans after all. He could hear the smile in your voice every time you had teased him, every kiss was smiled through and every bite lavished on his clavicle was kissed afterwards.

His sweet moans had been a symphony to you all night and the coil of pleasure had only wound tighter with each groan and gasp. You had yet to take time to think of yourself, knowing that the pleasure Julian could give you could send you over the edge in a mere few minutes.

He sniffled again and muttered “Yes, I want to cum for you.”

You stand and let your pants slip down your legs, discarding them at the floor in front of you. You cup his face in your hands and he immediately nestles into your touch, relishing in the warmth of your hand.

“Ilya, are you okay?” You break character, voice as soft as the touch of your thumb brushing over his cheek. 

He nodded.

“I need you to tell me Ilya.” you comb your fingers through his lush, damp hair, sweeping the matted tangle from his forehead he keened at your touch. Relishing in the cold press of your fingers against his burning skin.

He didn’t answer but you let him take his time hands dropping from his cheeks to his shoulders where you massage deep circles into his skin, feeling his muscle shift from being tense to unclenched. You round to his back and press the heel of your palm into his back to work out some of the knots that had accumulated throughout this session, he groaned at the sensation and arched his back into your hand.

A gentle kiss layered onto his freckled and bruised shoulders, apologies to his damaged skin even though he relished in the feeling of being marked. Combing through the knots in his hair at the back of his head you kiss his skin, pleased by him and how he was so good for you. He caught his breath, as a particularly sensitive hickie came to be under your lips, you drag a few kisses around the area in response to apologise for your roughness even if he adored being lavished with the marks.

You could tell his mouth had dropped open at the subtlety of your actions, how you treated him like he was the world to you. He breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of sex and sweat that surrounded him like a heavy blanket.

“I’m okay. We can keep going.” He murmured, head bowing again as he shifted on his shins, ass firmly placed on the ground now and spread subtly as an invitation to play with him, to please him.

To tease him.

His face cracked into a smarmy grin, teeth on full display and cheeks warm still with a residual flush. Even when though he was placid with the way he spoke to you, there was a tremble in his voice.

“And darling, what about you? Aren’t you absolutely aching for me?” You narrow your eyes at the suggestion. He knew exactly how you were feeling, the coil tightening again at the implications.

“Come on darling, a little pleasure never hurt anyone.” He shifted forward still, knees touching the edge of the bed and mouth opening as an invitation, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.

You round him again, sitting on the edge of the bed. Legs spread he kissed along your inner thigh, biting and nipping as he came closer to where you ached for him. You laid your head back and closed your eyes, waiting for the euphoric touch of his tongue but you felt his face nuzzle into the crook at your groin. A gentle nip to the skin there made you bolt upright and he grinned again.

“Darling, won’t you beg for me? Beg for me like I’ve done for you all night?” A gentle nip from teeth behind grinning lips.

You take a fist full of his hair and gently tug on it, guiding him to where you wanted him. Even when he was in this position, kneeling bare for you and his arousal leaking pre-cum within the machine he still fought your authority, he still tried to gain that upper hand.

“If all you’re going to do is sweet talk me Ilya then I may consider a punishment to be in order.” You hum, his cheeks flush red at the implications and the memory of his last punishment that left his cock untouched for a good two months. “Maybe to edge you once a day for a month? Maybe locking away your cock? Who knows, I can be very creative when provoked Ilya.”

You grin, reclaiming the hold you had over him. His voice was quiet but you heard it, rushed and feverish “Please don’t tease me, please don’t punish me I’m-I’m begging you please don’t tease.” His breath on your skin was warm and stuttered, catching on your entrance and teasing you as much as you were him. You couldn’t tell however if he wanted you to not go ahead with the punishments, or if he lavished in the idea of being unable to control himself.

“Then I suggest you put your mouth to better use, Ilya.” You guide his face to be at your entrance and he takes a moment to readjust himself before his mouth sealed over your heat.

Like a man starved, he devoured you and took joy out of the moans and praises elicited from the mouth he loved to kiss, the mouth he loved because it showed him love. Back arching off the bed when he hit the spot he knew that sent you soaring, rough tugs accompanied by sweet nothings and delicious moans seemingly swallowed by the thick atmosphere that you two had created in the room.

A hard tug on his hair pulled him closer, desperately grinding down onto him to reach the high you so desperately wished for. You could feel the smirk at your thighs as he continued to work you, kisses pressed to your entrance and silver tongue caressing the places inside of you that he knew inside and out. His face covered in a slick coat of his saliva and your arousal.

He stopped as you reached your crescendo and the pleasure faded. He was proud of himself as you looked up at him groggily through the haze of pleasure blanketed in your eyes. He nipped your thigh and cherished the sound of disappointment you made as you were edged.

“I said only a little pleasure darling, who knows what could of happened if I had continued to please you.”

You sit upright and tug on his hair again, a low growl from your throat as he clamped his mouth shut against your entrance. A frustrated moan threatening to bubble to the surface.

You scowled at him and pulled his head backwards, the column of his throat exposed to you. You search for the remote, discarded on the bed while he had eaten you out. His throat bobbed as you took your time, finally finding it next to the shirt and pants you had rid him of earlier in the night.

He whined as the pull on his hair became harsh but with the way he was acting he was begging to be punished, and as glad as you were to be giver of the punishment you wanted to relish in all the sounds he made, in every expression that crossed his face and the lustful gaze that filled his eyes.

You sit yourself just on his lap, the machine still on his cock resting - still powered down from his earlier edging. You unwind your fingers from his hair and lay your arms over his shoulder, fingernails dangerously dragging across the skin there. 

He bit his lip, the skin going white with the pressure, you calculate your next move carefully and lean in to his throat to where he loved to be marked, to where he loved to have your hands and lips to bruise. Simultaneously biting down on that spot with a rough growl and activating the machine to its highest pace without warning.

He stuttered a gasp and his fingers above his head flexed and unflexed, something to do amongst the sudden pleasure. “Oh~ Yes! Right- Right there that’s where I-Oh fuck! That’s perfect darling, thank y-goddamnit!”

His voice was rough and choked as he barely managed to form a full sentence. Teeth marking and bared into already peachy skin. Nails dragging sharp paths down his back and he arched up into your touch, relishing in the satisfaction of being used.

“I’m-I’m sorry! I’m so-sorry please, I’ll beg so pretty for you just please let me cum. I’ll be so good, I’ll take any punishment please!” Broken sobs threatened to spill from his throat, the bottom of the blindfold wet with the beginning of pleasured tears.

You grin into his neck and whisper into his ear, “Any punishment?” He nodded feverishly, shivering. A gasp and weak moan resonated from his throat as you stopped the machine again.

“How about,” your fingers toy with the knot of the blindfold, untangling it and pulling it away from his face. Eyes the tiniest hint of red from tears and face completely red from his blush. “We both get what we want, Hm?” You stand from his lap.

He looked up at you as you undo the knot at his wrists, holding them carefully and kissing them where the rope had left red, angry marks. Promising only to yourself in this moment that Julian would feel nothing but love afterwards. “What do you.... what are you implying sweetheart?”

He was confused as expected as you guide him to stand, the machine coming off of his cock and a teased groan escaping his lips from the loss of pleasure.

“I want to ride you Julian, I want to use your cock,” you grin and his eyes go wide at your proposal. “However, as you said, you’ll take any punishment.”

You lay him down onto the bed, his abdomen nestled between your thighs. “How about, I use your cock and you can only cum when I tell you to?” He grinned and chuckled. 

“Oh darling you act like you don’t do that every time we do this.” You find yourself laughing with him, breaking character. Your expression darkened after and he noticed immediately, eyes wide.

“How about we make it.... harder, then?” You punctuate your words with a grind onto his cock and he arched his back up into you. “You get to fuck me.”

He waited for a moment, hesitant. Then nodded rolling you over onto your back, your legs wrapped around his hips and his cock at your entrance. Red, swollen from constant edging and abuse throughout the night but he pumped himself lazily at your entrance and only whined when fingers came down to play with the tip.

He leaned over you, hands flattened near your head - bare chest almost touching the planes of your own. He took his time leisurely laying kisses on your neck and a hickie on your clavicle, fingers tangled again into his hair as your back arched up into the sensation and although you adored the attention your skin was receiving - you much preferred in this moment to have him inside of you.

“Ilya, just fuck me already.” Obediently a hand travelled down your body to your entrance, a finger slipping inside to ensure that you were ready for him and once satisfied the faint ache of how he filled you was saddled with thick, breathy moans and struggled swallowing as he held back from ravishing you.

His hips did not move as quickly as you expected, staving off his orgasm was your best bet as to why but your impatience got the better of you. Grabbing at the hair at the bottom of his head this time and a harsh pull later he was speeding up, hips pistoning back and forth as his pleasure caught up to him. However, lips sealed with a burning kiss he could not plead with you to allow him to cum, just whimpered moans as he staved off his release again.

Pulling back from the kiss, his eyes lidded and darkened a stuttered moan fell from his lips as he hit a spot deep within you and you grin through the pleasure, back arching slightly. Skin on skin slapping together a cacophony alongside his moans.

“Ohh~ please! I can’t-can’t hold back please! Please let me cum please. F-Fuck! Please~ I’m so c-close.” He was good for you, you had to give him that and as he hit a particularly sensitive spot within you, your toes curled and thighs shivered.

“Oh God~ Fuck! Please, I-I’ll do anything for you - God!” He sobbed, the impending feeling of pleasure nipped with pain, hands grabbing and squeezing hard at hips sure to leave bruises at the end of the day. His pace slowing, becoming sloppy and erratic as his patience was worn thin.

“Mmmm, faster Ilya.” A whine, but he complied and choked on a hiccuped sob, head lowering to be in the crook of your neck, teeth raking across the skin and biting down to stop his moans from piercing the air. Pushing your hips upwards he whined again and hurried his movements, the new angle striking a chord within you in every way.

“Ilya?” He whined in acknowledgment, fingers trembling, chest red with a deep blush and freckles adorning his shoulders prominent with furious colour. “Will you cum for me?”

He sobbed, nodding into your neck and picked up his pace even further - the sounds of rough panting and ragged breaths coming out in full force as he dragged you to oblivion with him, the sheer weight of it crashing down on your both - first him, and a few lazy pumps of his hips and use of his fingers you came quickly afterwards. Reaching your high and coming back down, to just feel his weight on top of you.

Fingers tangled into his hair, combing through and a hand massaging his back. Kissing his cheek you slide yourself away from his grasp, out of the bed and to the bathroom to run the used man a warm bath, to bathe him in affection and everything else he rightly deserved for being so good for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This is my first time posting here and I really hope this goes as well as I think it will.  
> I am We-Stan-Julian-Devorak on Tumblr and if you want to request Headcannons or little drabble things send them to me there as I’ll be certain to get it!
> 
> This was my first time properly writing NSFW, and I tried my best to get a feel for a gender Neutral character - so I hope that comes across.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my lovelies! ♡


End file.
